La desventura de Jasper
by Mr. Universe246
Summary: Después de usar todas sus fuerzas para por fin librarse de Lapis y que una enorme bestia la lleve, la gema guerrera Jasper llega a una isla desierta. El hecho de que no haya tecnología moderna para que ella pueda convivir bien, tendrá que estar con la tecnología primigenia por excelencia ¿Logrará sobrevivir ante los peligros de aquel lugar?


En una noche tranquila de Ciudad Playa, las olas golpeaban con mucha más fuerza que antes, cosa rara, ya que si las olas golpeaban de manera fuerte significaba que iba a suceder una tormenta, pero no había ninguna nube en el cielo. La respuesta a este extraño evento ocurría en las muy bajas profundidades del océano, se oía como algo golpeaba violentamente algunas rocas provocando que casi todo el océano de aquella zona temblara. Aquella cosa...estaba encadenada, cualquier buzo o dispositivo con cámara si la hubiera visto, se habrían asustado bastante debido al aspecto aterrador de este monstruo marino. Se llamaba Malachite aquella criatura, y era una bestia sumamente violenta, no por su actitud o personalidad, sino por los movimientos que siempre se veía que hacía, no se le veía haciendo otra cosa que tratar de liberarse de esas duras cadenas. En el subconsciente de Malachite había una batalla muy brutal entre dos gemas, una para tratar de liberarse y la otra para evitar a toda costa de que escape, esa pelea duró días,semanas, hasta meses y sin parar para un descanso, el único momento de descanso, que duraba solo unos segundos, era cuando una de las gemas de nombre Jasper, se caía al suelo bastante exhausta pero solo era un señuelo para levantarse y luego moverse con mayor fuerza, pero nunca lo lograba. Lapis estaba bastante herida, sus brazos estaban muy lastimados, pero ella no se rendía, ella quería proteger a Steven y a las Crystal Gems de aquella malvada gema. Pero Jasper tampoco se rendía, ella con mucha fuerza empujaba más para adelante. Durante pocas ocasiones, ella intentaba hablar con la gema del espejo para poder liberarla, como que si obedecía ella la iba a proteger de las acusaciones de las diamantes élite del Planeta Madre, o no iba a atacar a Steven y las chicas, pero Lapis no hacía caso a ninguna de las peticiones de ella y ella contestaba poniéndole otra cadena más para inmovilizarla.

\- ¡No sé que conseguirás encerrándome aquí! ¡Pero tarde o temprano lograré salir! - decía gritando Jasper.

\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡Nunca te dejaré salir! ¡No dejaré que dañes a Steven y a este planeta!- contestaba Lapis agotada pero furiosa.

Un día cuando la Ciudad estaba tranquila en medio de la noche. El joven Steven estaba preparándose para ir a dormir, solo estaba Perla para cuidar de él, ya que Garnet y Amatista salieron con unos botes para poder localizar a Malachite en algún lugar en el fondo del mar. Obviamente ambos estaban preocupados porque las olas golpeaban con tanta fuerza que hasta se oían sonidos en el agua cuando estaban en la playa, Steven veía desde la ventana al oscuro mar que podía ver, preocupado por la situación de Lapis. Pero él sentía esperanza de algún día volverla a ver, solo que no sabía hasta cuando sería. Perla, dándose cuenta de como estaba de la situación el pequeño cuarzo. Le estaba dando algunos ánimos, no eran los mejores, pero ella hacía lo que podía.

\- Vamos Steven, ven a dormir, ya verás que la encontraremos.

\- Perla...

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Y si solo encontramos a Lapis?

\- ...¿A qué te refieres?

\- Digo, si solo encontramos a Lapis ¿En donde estará Jasper?

\- Oh eso, no te preocupes, ya verás que Lapis la mantendrá encerrada por mucho más tiempo, es más probable que encontremos a Jasper y a ella convertidas en Malachite.

\- ¿Y crees que podríamos derrotarla?

\- Por supuesto que sí, con mi inteligencia y la fuerza de Garnet, y la destreza de Amatista, estoy segura que podremos con ellas dos...

Steven la mira preocupado.

\- ¡DIGO! A Jasper, solo a Jasper, en cuanto a Lapis veremos que podemos hacer con ella, es más probable que la convenciéramos de que se quede aquí.

\- ¿QUIERES CALLARTE TONTA PERLA? NO PUEDO CONCENTRARME EN HACER LOS PLANOS DEL TALADRO?- se oyó desde abajo, esa desde luego, era Peridot.

\- *gruñe un poco* Bien, ya me callaré. *Lo mira a Steven* Buenas noches, no te preocupes por las otras dos, ya regresarán.

\- Ok, hasta mañana Perla.

\- Adiós Steven.

Cuando Perla se fue, Steven, acostado en su cama, estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento, pero no sabía que cosa era. Pero sentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

Mientras tanto, en lo más profundo del fondo del mar, la lucha interna de Malachite seguía su curso.

\- ¡AAAAGGGGHHHH! *empuja fuerte hacia adelante* ¡MALDICIÓN!

\- *grita de dolor y se recupera rápidamente* ¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES! *saca otra cadena y la encadena* ¡NO ESCAPARÁS!

Lapis se estaba empezando a preocupar porque ella obtuvo una fuerza que resultaba demasiado para ella. Jasper estaba usando toda su fuerza en tratar de romper esas cadenas, pero el esfuerzo era casi inútil y digo casi porque hasta Lapis misma estaba empezando a agotarse de aquellos furiosos empujones y se estaba empezando a arrastrar... y arrastrar...hasta que logró romperse una cadena.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡No es posible! ¡No puede ser! - dijo asustada.

\- Una rota ¡Grrooaaa! Solo faltan tres más...

\- ¡NI TE ATREVAS!- Y Lapis lanza muchas cadenas más para inmovilizarla aún peor, pero con una destreza increíble Jasper logra evadirlas, ahora las cadenas quisieron darle golpes a ella para dejarla inconsciente , pero cuando la estaban a punto de golpear expone sus cadenas para que las golpeé... y otra logra romperse. Ahora solo hacía falta romper las dos que tenía atadas en sus manos.

\- Ahora tu juego dio un giro ¿No crees mocosa?

\- ¡RAYOS! - gritó Lapis desesperada, ahora era ella la que daba los intentos para empujar para adelante, pero era inútil porque ella sentía los fuertes tirones por parte de Jasper, y de repente...la gema del espejo empezó a hundirse hacia abajo.

\- ¡Agh! ¡NO!- y quiso sostenerse, pero ahora las cadenas con las que una vez tenían a Jasper, ahora la tenían a ella, luego descendió completamente, cuando la vio desde arriba estaba estremecida por como la gema guerrera la miraba, luego con un rápido movimiento cuando quiso desplegar sus alas para volver al lugar de donde estaba, Jasper la agarra del cuello y la baja violentamente hacia el suelo y la levanta con el brazo.

\- No sé que quisiste ganar con este jueguito de mantenerme cautiva como una fusión, ahora que ya no puedes hacer nada, podré escapar de este miserable planeta. *levanta su puño* Pero no creas que quedaras sana y salva después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar.

Y con una fuerza sobrehumana, le da un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a Lapis, esto ocasionó que la fusión Malachite emitiera un destello cegador en medio del mar y desapareciera y provocando que ambas gemas salieran de diferentes lados, la gema azul chocó con unas rocas a causa del golpe que recibió, en cuanto a la otra pudo volver a usar su arma, el casco. Y con una furia tremenda se enrolló y a toda velocidad fue por Lapis. La situación se complicó bastante para ella que al no poder tener su propia arma solo se limitó a volar hacia la superficie intentando huir con desesperación de Jasper.

Mientras, en la casa, Peridot y Perla estaban dibujando los planos por dentro de aquel taladro para detener el Cluster, pero de un portazo aparecen Garnet y Amatista.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Perla confundida.

\- ¡Ocurrió un resplandor abajo del agua! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! -dijo nerviosa Garnet.

\- Se sintió como un resplandor en todo el cielo y mar ¿Seguro que no lo viste?- dijo Amatista.

\- ¡Eso quiere decir que...!

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Jasper ha logrado salir!

\- ¡¿Ja-Ja-Jasper?! ¡Yo ya me había olvidado de ella! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando me vea con... ustedes? - dijo Peridot asustada al acordarse de ella-

\- ¡Ella no tiene por qué opinar de ti! - dijo Garnet enojada. - Ella se va a ir a la fuerza de este planeta.

\- Espera Garnet ¡Iré contigo!- dijo Perla - Este es un asunto serio y necesito ir.

\- Está bien, ven conmigo, Amatista, tú vendrás también.

\- ¡Genial! Ehhh... ¿Y qué hará la nerd chicas?

\- ¡Oye!

\- Ella cuidará a Steven.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no he accedido a cuidar al híbrido!

\- *la agarra y la levanta hacia arriba* No hay opción ¿O acaso tienes una idea mejor? Ve a cuidar a Steven. *La suelta* - dijo Garnet dándole un ultimátum a Peridot.

\- Ahhh...está bien. Dios, una da su mejor esfuerzo para que la traten así.

\- No es eso Peridot, sino que no hay nadie para cuidar de Steven y la única que puede cumplir esa labor eres tú.

\- *siente orgullo por sí misma* ¿En-en serio?

\- Sí, estoy segura que podrás con eso. Por lo menos con eso.

\- Ok, ustedes vayan por lo que sea que iban, mientras me quedo aquí con esto, no necesito a la Perla, he elaborado muchas naves con diferentes diseños, seguro que podré con esto.

\- ...Estará bien, hay que irnos.

Mientras, la batalla se estaba poniendo brutal entre las dos gemas, Jasper estaba dominando completamente a Lapis, ella la empezó a darle múltiples golpes en todas partes de su cuerpo. No hace falta decir como estaba, totalmente abatida.

\- ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando te opones de esa manera al planeta Madre? *le da un golpe* Solo consigues ganar tiempo para la destrucción futura que tendrá este planeta, no importa lo que pase, Diamante Amarillo tarde o temprano vendrá y este planeta solo se convertirá en solo rocas espaciales en cuanto el Cluster logre eclosionar. Ahora por esa patética demostración de querer encerrarme, te daré el honor de observar como tus amigos caen en batalla y mueran cuando ya no tengan oportunidad, la gema deshecha, la Perla, aquella estúpida fusión y el niño con la gema de Rose Cuarzo ¡Todos caerán en cuanto ella llegue aquí! Me aseguraré de no matarte en cuanto ese día llegue pero me asegurare de que quedes totalmente deshecha *alza su puño una vez más para darle el golpe de gracia*

Pero por asuntos del destino, lo que no sabía Jasper es que estaba en el terreno donde existía una gema corrompida muy peligrosa, una especie de Kraken con 30 tentáculos estaba observándola cerca de donde ella estaba, y Lapis se dio cuenta de eso porque vio la cabeza de esa criatura, e hizo una arriesgada maniobra, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, invocó una mano tamaño media que le dio un zarpazo a Jasper.

\- ¿De vuelta quieres seguir peleando? Se ve que las especies de gema de tu tipo no se rinden, en especial alguien como tú que presenció la guerra de las gemas, bien, si tanto quieres que te destroce, lo haré con gusto.

Pero apenas Jasper se quiso acercar a Lapis, el calamar gigante se lanzó hacia la gema guerrera y se le abalanzó, lo que provoco que cayera nuevamente al agua, el monstruo la enredo con todos los tentáculos y se hecho a nadar a toda velocidad hacia un lugar incierto. Lapis apenas pudo mantenerse en pie, pero cuando vio que ese calamar se la estaba llevando a su enemiga, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada de que por ahora no la iba a volver a ver.

\- Steven...he...mantenido mi promesa contigo...- dijo esto y se desplomó en el suelo.

¿Qué pasara? ¿Adonde envía esa criatura a Jasper? ¿Será que Peridot hará bien en cuidar a Steven? ¿Adonde se dirigen las Gems? Eso se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos en la siguiente parte.


End file.
